Revolution
by Darth Swagger
Summary: This is a story in an alternate star wars universe three years after order 66 . It starts out with commander Cody who has become a farmer and has a peaceful life until Bly who's being hunted by the empire pulling Cody pulling Cody into yet another conflict. There are characters who are either based on or are mandalorians from the old republic era [rating may change]
1. Chapter 1

**Three years after order 66 tatooine**

The galaxy Cody lived in was much different than the one he had fought for . It was enslaved by the empire. Cody had helped build this and he was not happy to have taken part in it . which was why after he executed Kenobi he chose to quit. He now lived a quiet life as a farmer on tatooine where no one disturbed him. Many other clones had stayed or become bounty hunters however Cody was done with that life and didn't want any part in wars from now on. He sat on the porch of his hut in the hot sun taking a drink of water. He'd have to go into town to gather supplies he'd run low on. Cody got up and entered his speeder then drove off to town like he did every other day. Upon his arrival he noticed their was much stronger imperial presence on the planet then there was a week ago. He stopped at the shop he usually stopped at and went over to the clerk.

"What's going on?" Asked Cody.

"No clue empire just showed up out of the blue." Said the clerk. "Something's up those are imperial marines." Said Cody looking at them.

After he finished saying what he did the sound of an E-11 blaster firing off echoed throughout the town as some one was shot.

"Maybe they've just decided to bring law to our lawless planet." Said the clerk.

"Maybe but that doesn't take marines a few regular storms but not marines." Said Cody.

"If you're so curious why don't you ask them you use to be one." Said the clerk.

"What I did was different." Said Cody.

"Still you should have a connection with them right." Said the clerk.

"Have you ever tried to talk with these guys." Said Cody watching them beat someone. "Their tools."

Cody arrived back at his farm on his speeder with his supplies all bought. Immediately he felt suspicious someone had recently been here on his field. He could tell since a few of his crops were crushed definitely by a foot an armored foot. Cody grabbed his blaster pistol as he moved threw his farm looking for the intruder. He then saw the door to his house wide open. Entering it could be suicide the intruder waiting to kill him however it was probably a robber so he could catch him by surprise and shoot him. Cody entered the house took a moment to listen there was no footsteps but heard eating. It was coming from the kitchen perhaps it was a straggler who wandered in here hungry. But this was tatooine Cody remained on guard as he made his way to the kitchen. He entered and saw commander Bly in armor helmet on the table as he ate Cody's food.

"That explains a lot." Said Cody pistol still aimed.

"Explains what?" Asked Bly.

"Imperial presence." Said Cody.

"Could be the crime problem." Said Bly.

"Bly if that were true then they wouldn't have sent marines now you have exactly two minutes to explain why the empires after you and why you're in my house." Said Cody. Bly was silent for a moment not expecting hostility.

"So I planned to join up with insurgent group after my planet's population was well effaced so they sent some men to meet me here on tatooine when we were intercepted by imperial scout commandos. Long story short everyone died but me. So I ran all night looking for a place to hide when I stumbled upon your farm recognizing seeing the republic flag hanging along with the number two one two." Said Bly.

"Bly out of all places here." Said Cody.

"I apologize and understand if you're going to turn me in." Said Bly.

"Not gonna turn you in since we're both clones we're brothers we look out for one another." Said Cody. "There's a compartment in my barn you can hide their for awhile."

"I'm grateful Cody I owe you." Said Bly.

"Just remember that when we're standing trial for treason." Said Cody.

 **Tatooine Mos Eisley**

His was known as the Ultimate and he lead a crew of mandalorian mercenaries. He had arrived here on this planet for a job his crew had been hired to find a rogue clone trooper. Ultimate walked along with his three leaders that lead his crew. Cassus who stood to his right was not only his most loyal man but his closest friend . Destroyer was a female who was a fierce warrior and had a way to rally the men. Then their was Militus he was a mandalorian mercenary who once worked with Jaster Mareel before he was drawn into a conflict with trandoshans after a family member was taken. The rest of the crew was back at the ship preparing for whatever might happen. The entered the local tavern where people were all around. The sight of four armored and armed mandalorians entering made everyone worried. Especially seeing Ultimate in his big intimidating armor which had a cape. They took seats at the bar and quickly ordered a few drinks the bartender quickly brought to them.

"It's not every day you see mandalorians enter." Said the bartender.

"I was under the impression Boba Fett lived here." Said Ultimate taking off his helmet to drink.

"Yeah but he's a bounty hunter you men look like you're here to take over." Said the Tender.

"You can relax that's not why we're here." Said Ultimate. "No the reason we're here is cause we were hired to find a rogue clone."

"Empire hire you cause they got marines all over the place." Said the Tender.

"Do you happen to know where they're looking mostly?" Asked Ultimate.

"There's a town north of here that's where they seem to be going mostly plus their checking farms across the desert." Said the Tender.

"Well let's gather the crew." Said Ultimate. "Head north on the speeders but inform them to expect imperial resistance."

The mandalorians returned to their large gunship which they called the crusader. They entered it's hall inside the rest of the crew was loading weapons and preparing land speeders.

"Maximus!" Ultimate yelled the mandalorian super commando.

"What!" He yelled back.

"Status." Said Ultimate finding the man .

"Well our employer informed the clone's in some farm." Said Maximus.

"We know he's up north so we skip the town and look threw the farms." Said Ultimate.

"Ultimate." Said Shea vizsla to the crew's leader who turned to her.

"What." He said.

"It should be noted there's another clone who owns farm that isn't the clone we're looking for." Said Shea.

"But maybe he went there you know how clones like to stick together they consider each other brothers." Said Ultimate. With that the crew of mandalorians got on land speeder's some on bikes and speeded off going north of Mos Eisley.

It was night it was silent and dark yet this night was a very dark night. Storm commandos in their black scout armor saw a village were they thought Bly was hiding and descended on it with flame throwers. It only took the press of a trigger and then fire sprayed from the devilish device and the village began to catch fire. Houses were burned to ashes people were burnt alive as they tried to run. Much smoke and fire rose into the air as the dark scouts continued their work. There was much screaming in terror as it happened. When they were finished burning the town the simply put their weapons away on their back and got on speeder bikes and sped off as if nothing had just happened. They had orders to carry out that were to prevent this rogue clone from leaving the planet. Meanwhile another group of commandos stopped at a farm house and quickly kicked down its doors and searched it looking everywhere they could possibly look. The family was up against the wall as they were questioned relentlessly by another commando. The commandos were different from their normal stormtrooper counterparts. They weren't tools they could think for themselves. They could be reasoned with or more ruthless depending. But either way they were still loyal to the empire nothing would ever shake that. The commandos concluded nothing was there and moved on leaving the house ransacked. Back in the night sky an imperial bomber flew seeing a different farm it quickly swooped in and bombed it as the imperials began to get more desperate. They had heard how a crew of mandalorians had arrived and wanted to find Bly before they did careless about what they had to do.

Cody awoke to the sound of a bomb he sprang out of his bed and grabbed his rifle. It was the one he had used during the clone wars and now he was worried he'd be using it on the empire. However if they left him no choice he would do it. He ran outside and he saw his neighbor's house in flames. Was he a rebel no Cody realized what was going on the empire was getting desperate. This was his fault if he turned Bly in civilians would be spared however the fact he turned in Bly would be on his conscious for ever. Yet if he didn't who knows what this would span into. He stood outside for only a few seconds and then imperial storm commandos in their black scout armor saw him.

"Hold it right there clone!" Yelled one raising his e-11 blaster rifle. "Put the gun down."

Cody did as told slowly putting the rifle down he then got a good look around he saw storm commandos and navy commandos with some marines. But he was outnumbered and outgunned the storm commando walked over to him.

"I want your number." Said The storm commando.

"CC 2224." Said Cody.

"How do we know you're not really CC-5052." Said the commando as the navy commandos searched Cody's house. The other storm commandos conversed among each other. Cody heard what they were saying .

"I say we kill him and take credit for killing CC-5052." Said one.

"No that's not right we have to do our job right." Said the other.

"Come on Ranger!" Said the other using his comrades name. "He's just some clone."

"That's where you're wrong that's commander Cody." Said Ranger.

"So what?" Asked The other.

"Spex that clone liberated my village of the seps when I was a kid justice must be done not injustice just cause you want a promotion." Said Ranger.

"At least someone remembers me." Cody grumbled to himself.

"I got a communication there's something suspicious uptown finish this up right will ya." Said Ranger getting on his speeder and flying off.

"They're all the same kill him and let's go." Said Spex.

"Shit." Cody cursed to himself as the storm commandos aimed their rifles at him. However laser fire flew from the barn and struck two of the commandos dead. Bly in full armor charged out during his rifle at the commandos two already dead.

"I knew something was up." Said Spex as he ducked behind his speeder and began to fire. Bly took cover as lasers flew at him he took out a thermal detonator and threw it.

"Why Bly!" Cody yelled as he dove for his rifle right as the grenade exploded. Cody hit the ground there was ring in his ears and Spex was the only commando still alive.

"You bastards!" He yelled seeing his dead comrades.

"We ain't bastards we had a father!" Bly yelled back as he fired at Spex.

Cody fired at his house as the other stormtroopers were coming out to handle the situation. He struck a navy commando in the head and died now Cody would definitely be a fugitive now. So he kept firing at incoming enemies from his own house. Bly hit Spex in the shoulder blade he went down wounded. Bly then quickly threw a thermal detonator into Cody's house. The explosion broke out destroying a good portion of the bottom floor causing the house to collapse on itself everyone inside was killed.

"Bly did you seriously just blow up my house." Said Cody angered.

"Like you're gonna need you killed an imperial." Said Bly. "We're in the same boat now."

"I'm going to the shed tell me if they send reinforcements." Said Cody.

Bly quickly pushed Cody aside as laser pistol went off striking Bly in the shoulder plate. Cody responded quick and fired his rifle striking Spex in the head killing him.

"Shit." Said Cody seeing Bly's wounded arm.

"I'll be fine get what you need from the shed but quick." Said Bly.

Cody rushed in the shed and opened a locker and quickly looked at his clone armor and began putting it on. Bly meanwhile outside had his rifle ready and could hear speeders coming. He saw a few landspeeders coming towards him with marines loaded up. He opened fire squeezing his trigger down killing one of the pilots causing one of the speeder to spiral out of control crash and explode. However he began to fire at marines who were everywhere.

"Cody!" Bly yelled as he shot a few before leaving his position going for a different one as kept firing. Cody then charged out in his armor with its targeting system he opened fire striking several stormtroopers dead. He then activated his jetpack flying over them and shooting them from above. He shot several of them down he then landed next to one and quickly beat him over the head hard with the but of his gun. After that man fell unconscious he then shot three marines done at point blank range. The other marines were fighting Bly who quickly jumped out from cover firing and quickly shot them up . However he'd been hit in the gut several times so he trudged over to Cody who helped him in the co pilot seat of the land speeder as Cody got in the pilot's seat.

"Where to." Said Cody.

"Get use to Mos Eisley." Said Bly. "I got a communication before the imps arrived."

"Mos Eisley it is." Said Cody taking off leaving his old sanctuary.

He had the blue markings of an elite storm commander and he had his entire force in front of him.

"So last night we found Bly however the men who found Bly are all dead." Said The Commander. "Bly has an accomplice we don't know were either of them are at this point. However if the plan to leave the planet they're going to need to go to Mos Eisley of course he can't just blow up the city without pissing off the galaxy so we're going to occupy it and cut them meanwhile the sand trooper corp will be scouting the desert for them this hunt is at an end." Said The Commander. "Now move out."

"Yes sir!" Said all the troops in unity.

Bly and Cody kept driving Bly wounded with laser wounds in several areas. However he was a clone trooper he bad genetic enhancements that would make him durable. The speeder started to slow and came to a stop in the middle of a canyon.

"Shit!" Cody cursed as he slammed his foot in anger.

"What?" Asked Bly.

"Isn't obvious we're out of fuel in the middle of a canyon that tusken raiders dwell in." Said Cody in anger. "Not to mention the empire is hunting us."

"Calm down we're going to be ok unlike the republic the insurgents won't let us die out here."

"If the insurgents have the resources to even rescue us."

"Have hope."

"A cave." Said Cody. "We'll hide in a cave for the night."

Cody jumped out quickly scanning the area with his rifle he then put it away as Bly got out.

"Area looks clear." Said Cody right as he said that a slug round fired from a Tusken's rifle struck him in the abdomen. Bly got out and fired his rifle shooting the Tusken through the head. Bly then went over to Cody who had been hit.

"I'm fine my armor took most of the impact just find a cave." Said Cody.

The two clone troopers treked up the side of the canyon it was a rough climb. Both men then entered a cave with the sun still up both men looked out side before sitting down to rest. Cody quickly examined his wound it wasn't serious the armor had indeed stopped the slug round. He removed his helmet .

"What's gonna happen first the storms get us or lack of food and water." Said Cody.

"You forgot the Tusken raiders." Said Bly.

Cody looked at Bly with an odd look of confusion.

"You don't seem to mind the fact we are going to die." Said Cody.

"That's because I think we're going to live." Said Bly.

"Explain." Said Cody.

"I can't explain it's just better to believe that." Said Bly.

"Since when did you become such an optimis?" Asked Cody.

"When did you become such a peptimist?" Bly countered.

"Honestly after I confirmed Kenobi was dead and I killed him the man had never wronged me nor any or anyone really and I ordered the damn AT-TE to fire." Said Cody. "His blood on my hands mine."

"I remember Secura always kept a positive attitude even when were in the worst possible situation it kept us alive . It's one thing I got from her ." Said Bly.

"You don't feel any guilt?" Asked Cody.

"I find it's better to plan for the future rather than dwell on the past." Said Bly.

"Yeah well if your forget the past you'll forget your mistakes and we are bound to repeat them." Cody countered.

"I don't forget my past no it's like an old text you review it occasionally but keep your mind on new text." Said Bly.

"Yeah well we still need food and water." Said Cody.

"Storms will pass thru with transportation when they do we ambush them." Said Bly.

"What if thus what their plan is starve us out." Said Cody.

"We'll start walking in tomorrow." Said Bly.

"We'll die before we even get close to the city." Said Cody.

"Have some faith it's good for you." Said Bly.

"Out of all the places why my house." Cody grumbled to himself.

Ultimate and his crew arrived at what use to be Cody's farm which was a wreck the house destroyed and bodies everywhere. Cassus examined one of the bodies. This guy didn't have any blaster holes in him so he wasn't dead maybe going threw a concussion.

"Ultimate!" Maximus yelled everyone turned their attention towards Maximus. "This guy's not dead." A marine who was sitting on the ground looked at the mandalorians.

"Sir." Said the stormtrooper who was hit hard in the head by something so he was confused.

"Yes it is I your commander now what happened here?" Asked Ultimate.

"There were two heavily armed and armored clone troopers they killed everyone and stole the speeder I'm not sure where they went." Said the marine his hand on his head. The mandalorians looked at eachother confused on what to do from here.

"If you were a rogue clone being hunted by the empire where would you go?" Ultimate asked.

"Well I'd go to the canyons remote and has Tusken's all over the place to keep out the imperials." Said Militus.

"If the Tuskens don't kill you." Said Destroyer.

"I'll just kill the Tuskens." Said Militus. "The imps would still have trouble finding me."

"It's gonna take a few hours but I say we check the canyons." Said Ultimate climbing back on his speeder bike. His crew followed him on this hunch.

"How much are we getting paid?" Asked Maximus.

"A good amount." Said Ultimate as the sped off towards the canyons.

Cody and Bly had been hiding in the cave for some time everything was perfectly silent. They then heard laser fire break out then Tusken raiders fell dead into the canyon. Minutes later sand troopers on patrol cane marching in. The sand troopers began to inspect the land speeder identifying as the one un accounted for.

"Alright search the canyon then move on if nothing." Ordered the platoon commander. Immediately six of them climb the rocks towards the caves Cody and Bly grabbed their blasters.

"Shit." Cody cursed as he saw the helmet of a stormtrooper appear . Quickly he shot the trooper right in the face between the eyes. Bly then opened fire too as stormtroopers poured towards the caves. Bly felt the pain as the blaster's kick back rammed it into his wounded shoulder. A thermal detonator flew in the cave so Cody and Bly lunged out firing quickly shooting up several men. The commander of the platoon took cover behind a boulder as his men engaged the clones in a firefight but many were quickly shot.

"This is TK-2345 the clones are in the canyon I repeat the clones are i. The canyon." Said the Commander who then saw a grenade land between him and his sergeant. The explosion killed both of them and allowed Cody and Bly to rush their enemy quickly shooting them three of them tried to run. Cody aimed his rifle and shot all three in the back both men looked at each other ready to take a rest. However they were interrupted as two imperial shuttles flying over landing not to far from their current position.

"We need to move." Said Cody.

The two clones ran farther down the canyon as shadow troopers and navy commandos entered the canyon . Both Cody and Bly stopped behind some boulders as their enemy came in firing on them. Cody fired his rifle taking out one navy commando the rest took cover and the shadow troopers activated their cloaking . Bly heard footsteps and quickly fired to his right striking a shadow trooper who uncloaked and fire came from behind as EVOs and shadow EVOs moved in on them. They were surrounded and fring everywhere Bly only had one grenade left and Cody was running low on ammunition.

"Well Cody I guess you were correct." Said Bly .

"No this isn't how I go out not in some canyon." Said Cody as he dove out from cover and fired the last of his ammunition killing several navy commandos. He then quickly grabbed an E-11 blaster rifle from a dead shadow trooper and unloaded it on his enemy. Bly kept covering Cody's back as the EVO's came at them. Both men were back to back as they were they fought hard and long.

"Bly I have an idea." Said Cody.

"What?"Asked Bly.

"I'm currently wearing my jet grab on to my and I'll shoot us up on top of the canyons ledges so we can escape."Said Cody.

"You haven't use that thing in years how do you know it even has fuel?"asked Bly.

"I guess we'll find out." Said Cody.

With that Bly grabbed on to Cody who took a deep breath then ignited the jetpack sending the two clones rocketing upwards into the air. They then both landed on the ledge of the canyon and climbed to the top as the imperials kept firing at them. They began to run only to be cut off by imperial marines now out in the pen with no cover.

"Hands up lower your weapons." Said the marine commander his gun aimed. "You're under arrest for treason and murder."

Both clones slowly put their weapons to the ground and then Bly went for his blaster pistols and quickly slung them out and opened fire shooting down the commander first. Cody dove to the side right before the marines started to fire he grabbed his weapon from the ground as he did. Cody then squeezed the trigger shooting up three marines.

"If only Rex were here." Cody said to himself remembering the good old days back in the clone wars. However this would have to wait as the EVOs and navy commandos began to climb out of the canyon. Bly quickly shot one's hand right off causing him to scream as he fell back. However they were beginning to get overwhelmed as ten men came up at once. Then in the distance swooping in came two mandalorians on jet packs who fired their rockets off blowing up the marines. A third mandalorian landed and used a flamethrower to burn the EVOs . Yet more mandalorians came in on speeder bikes and dealt with the navy commandos fast who were in the canyon. Bly and Cody heard gunfire and explosions come from the canyon.

"Who are you." Said Cody aiming at the three mandalorians unsure whether to trust them .

"Shae Viszla and if we were here to kill you those rockets would've been less accurately placed." Said the one with the flamethrower attachment on her arm.

Cody and Bly both lowered their weapons and Bly quickly picked his rifle off the ground the gunfire from the canyon died down. Minutes later Ultimate with his entire crew appeared which was comprised of true mandalorian commandos and neo crusaders judging by the armor.

"Clone commander Bly I'm called the Ultimate and this is my crew of mercenaries we were tasked by the insurgency to retrieve you." Said Ultimate.

"Great."Said Bly.

"Wait how do you plan to get off the planet since most likely you landed in Mos Eisley and those shuttles came from that direction. So I can assume the empire has the entire city under their occupation so unless you plan to gun your way thru the city which wouldn't be advised how are getting to the ship." Said Cody.

"Honestly we're going to have to gun our way through since any thing else we try will just end in that way."Said Ultimate."Everyone load up this fight may actually prove challenging."

 **Mos Eisley**

The storm commander with his men waited in the city knowing that the mandalorians had landed here from his talk with the bartender. He also knew the mandalorians had the clones alive since that was the last communication by a navy commando. However since he wasn't totally ruthless he had alerted the citizens of the city what was going to happen. So the streets were empty people had locked up their houses. Some had even prepared rifles should they get drawn into to the fight. The storm commander and his men simply waited for their foe to arriv.

Hour after hour it seemed the weather had gotten hotter it was hot as hell outside and the mandalorians with the two clone troopers walked into the empty town.

"Something's up." Said Cody.

"Indeed so."Said the Storm commander as his much bigger force of elite troops met up with the mandalorians who had a much smaller force. "Now you can play this smart and surrender the mandalorians will probably go free you and Bly will probably go to jail. Or you can try something and make things interesting."

So it was a stand off everyone with a finger on the trigger ready to shoot should the other guy try anything. Everyone knew where the ship was all they had to do was win this fight that didn't seem in their favor. Cassus had finally had enough of just standing around and without hesitation he drew his blaster pistol and fired causing everyone to fire. A storm commando was first to hit the ground but certainly not the last. Ultimate squeezed the trigger on his carbine rifle shooting up several enemies.

"Shea unleash the fire's of hell!" He ordered right as he finished saying that flame engulfed several marines and spread throughout them . Cody and Bly finished the burning soldiers as a mercy kill. the commander ducked behind the side of a building as he opened fire. Mandalorian armor was tough .

"I don't care about the mandos kill the clones." Ordered the commander.

Two storm commandos came from the side with their blaster rifle's firing at Cody and Bly who quickly ducked returned fire. Militus however finished the fight going in with two westar 34s .

"Get to the ship." He ordered seeing the imps targeting them.

Cody and Bly nodded then charged with two neo crusaders at their side they quickly ran firing shooting several stormtroopers as they ran past them. However the storm commander came out and stabbed a crusader in the neck threw him back and shot the other in the face. He then aimed the pistol at Bly smacked it out of his hand with the but of his gun. The commander however grabbed Bly's rifle and the two winded up in a struggle for the the rifle. Cody grabbed the commander on the shoulders and tried to pull him off however the commander used his head to smack Cody in the face right as he pulled the rifle from bly he turned and shot Cody in the gut. Cody serged back hitting the ground.

"Cody!" Bly yelled as he quickly pushed the commander across the face hard enough the commander's helmet flew off revealing his clone skin. Bly then kneed the man causing him to drop the rifle. The commander drew his knife and lunged at Bly the two engaging in a hand to hand fight.

The fighting was everywhere explosions all around bodies on the ground and Cody was hit hard however he was still breathing. He saw Bly in a serious struggle with the storm commander. He also saw the commanders pistol on the ground. Cody fought the pain and lunged for it grabbing it. he quickly loaded it hearing the charge then he aimed it and fired sending a red bolt straight threw the commanders ear shooting out his brains. The commander hit the ground dead and from behind Ultimate and Cassus moved in firing quickly shooting up other stormtroopers quickly as they charged threw. Bly helped Cody up as Ultimate and Cassus came to their side firing off their weapons. The rest of the mandalorians managed to push through the imperial forces killing many of them in the process. They ran threw leaving flames and destruction behind them as they made it to their ship. Cody and Bly got in first and the mandalorians followed Ultimate going in last making sure no one managed to follow them.

Cody was strapped down to a bed in the ship with a mandalorian medic tending to his wound with all sorts of different medicines. The ship with lasers flying at it took off headed towards orbit TIE fighters followed in behind and opened fire. The ship shook as it was barraged by laser fire. Cassus got on a turret and quickly opened fire shooting down two TIE fighters he then moved it around fast and took down a few more. However before any more TIE fighters could hit them they went into hyper space home free.

Bly sat a table with a few other mandalorians who had rescued him Cody walked out minutes later in his black body glove.

"Armors being repaired."Said Cody.

"Shouldn't take long our engineer knows what he's doing."Said Maximus inviting the clone to sit.

"So out of curiosity how do you guys plan to move on I highly doubt the empires gonna be cool with you after you helped kill their troopers and save to fugitives ?"Asked Cody.

"I actualy I highly doubt they'll care about a few mandalorians when they got an entire galaxy to controls."Maximus contered. "Face we're all home free."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two into the fire**

 **Orbit of the moon known as Ronin**

Cody had been on the same ship with Bly and the mercenaries for mandalorian mercenaries whom they were traveling with were surprisingly nice for mercenaries. Cody had been fed well and had a nice place to sleep . Bly had been able to enjoy the company of the mercs and they had shared war stories and jokes. However Cody wasn't enjoying their hospitality with the empire hunting him like some wanted terrorist.

He was currently lying in the bed they provided him he was awake just not up. He saw the mercenary known as Maximus entire his quarters.

"Good news Cody we've arrived," Said the merc in a friendly manner, "In orbit that is you want to see the moon before we land on it?"

"Moon I thought Ronin was a world?"

"We did to but it isn't no it orbits a much bigger world known as imperium not much is known about this region of the galaxy since we're almost in wild space."

This Cody found interesting he was going to be on some moon he'd never heard of orbiting a planet he never heard of in some region few have ever traveled to. This was indeed the perfect place to hide insurgents the empire probably didn't know it existed .

The former commander got up grabbed his helmet and went to the cockpit where Cassus Fett was flying with Shae visla in co. What he saw was an absolutely enormous planet that made the moon in front of them look like a meteorite in comparison. It made Cody feel like a dust speck in the presence of a world so huge. Bly also looked extremely astonished he had his helmet off so his reaction was quite evident and displayed on his face.

"Bly what made the insurgency pick the moon instead the world looking for some one on a world that big would be impossible." Said Cody astonished.

"According to these readings I'm getting that moon is actually the size of tatooine," Said Cassus adding to the surprise of the size of imperium.

"Shit,"Cody said in surprise he never cursed when he was surprised but this planet was simply so huge it caused him to.

"Cody we'll have to ask once we land on the planet," Said Bly also confused on why they hadn't chosen the planet.

The ship dropped down into the atmosphere of Ronin and the planet seemed to have a spring like climate at the time. They came down and landed in a vast valley with grass as green as could be all around. There were towering mountains in the distance.

Cody got out and looked around he knew immediately this had to be farmland it was just so plentiful in resources. But where was the insurgency he didn't see anything for miles upon miles Ultimate and Cassus waited outside with the two clone troopers.

"This why we should've asked for payment up front,"Said Cassus after a few hours went by if they had already been paid they could've left."Who choses to meet in the middle of a valley anyways."

"It's clever actually cause if the empire gets us to rat their location out they will still only have a planet and not their exact location. What are they gonna do destroy the entire world just to get to them,"

Then they heard the humming sound of a speeder in the distance and turned north and saw a speeder approaching them. In the speeder was known other than Captain Rex who was still a captain just in a different faction now. He pulled up Cody recognized him perfectly in his five o first painted and customized phase 2 armor.

"Cody what a nice surprise you come here to join the insurgency?"

"More like I was drafted into this insurgency by Bly," Replied Cody the words themselves very bitter.

"I hate to be the that guy but save the pleasantries for later where's the money," Said Ultimate hearing how greedy that sounded .

"Money's not the most valuable thing in life," Said Rex taking out a huge crate filled with credits.

"But it's sure nice to have," Said Ultimate seeing the credits inside the crate and smiling at it, "Pleasure doing buisness with you Captain."

"Same with you," Said Rex who had deep respect for any mandalorian who kept his heritage especially after the empire rose.

"Ever need a job done right you know how to contact us," Said Ultimate as he and Cassius lugged the crate into the ship and left closing the door.

The mercs and the clones departed ways however something told Rex that was not the last they would be seeing of the mercs. It was strange but he just knew there paths would cross one another's again it seemed like fate.

The three clones hoped into the speeder Cody sitting in back with Bly and Rex up front they drove off.

"So Cody you seem like you don't want to be here why's that?" Asked Rex trying to look back at him while he drove he knew he wasn't gonna hit anything.

"That's because before I found our yellow patterned friend hiding in my house I was a very successful farmer. Now the empire wants me dead for treason where was I supposed to go this honestly seemed like my best bet."

Rex laughed a little as they kept driving it was a very odd way to get into the insurgency some said taxes others screamed oppression. Cody just a victim of circumstance it was a smart decision remaining on tatooine would've gotten him killed very fast. Trying to run on his own some bounty hunter would've come to him probably the infamous Boba Fett.

"Why are you laughing," Asked Cody quite annoyed, "How is that funny,"

"It's not I apologize," Said rex. "Now I would say it be just like the old days but Anakin isn't on our side."

"Of course not he's dead just like the other jedi correct."

Rex looked at him he really didn't know what Anakin had become. Well apparently it wasn't public information. But Rex and the rest of the five of first new what became of Anakin skywalker the great general.

"He's darth Vader."

"That doesn't make any sense," Cody said confused how could the man proclaimed as the chosen one by the jedi be the men who slayed the most jedi in his career it was heavily ironic.

"It's true though me and the five o first were there when he stormed the jedi temple," Said Rex his tone of voice becoming quite saddened , "I watched a man I once considered friend slaughter children."

Cody could hear it in Rex's voice the sadness the surprise and confusion. It was the same he felt after killing general Kenobi a man he once considered his close friend. What was becoming of this galaxy that friends had turned against friends.

This news shocked Bly that Anakin would strike down men and women he fought next to he trained with . That he even joked with then again he killed Secura his close comrade by shooting her point blank in the back a person who had indeed trusted him a great deal.

The speeder became silent for the remainder of the trip as everyone remembered the horrors of the great purge which was still technically going on. Except it was directed mainly in the mid rim against any one who was thought to be un loyal to the empire. There still some jedi out there just very few.

After a few hours of silent driving the speeder drove up to a huge building which looked like something out of the Qin dynasty.

"Go inside commands gonna want to speak with you I'll meet with you soon," Said Rex dropping both the former commanders off and then driving away.

Cody and Bly walked up the steps of the building and came to the entrance where they were stopped by two guards. One a man bearing five of first armor the other a shock trooper both holding DC-15s.

"Hold it gonna need to see some identification we can't just let anyone in to see high command without knowing for sure who you are," Said The shock trooper.

"We're clones we all look the same," Cody pointed out a serious security flaw.

"What's the password then," Said the marine first making sure they weren't imperials in disguise.

"Ninety eight let them in," Said a voice from inside, "They're perfectly fine."

The shock trooper acknowledge the order of his superior and moved aside allowing Cody and bly to enter through the doorway. Cody was surprised that was all the security they had two troopers that's it.

They entered to see six men all around the table Cody didn't personally know any of them but he recognized a man with a completely white right eye Mace Windu. He heard that man had died from falling out of a building yet he was here somehow alive. Cody would assume that he organized this entire insurgency. He saw three other clones and two mandalorians whom he didn't know.

One was known as Commander Valkyrie he wore armor very similar to commander Bacara's except instead of white and maroon he had white and green. Then there was commander Vill a high ranking martial who lead a separate infantry division in the five o first. Then there was was a commander who was known as commander Paladin who wore the standard commander gear which was a variation on galactic marine armor.

The two mandalorians were infamous but Cody had never met them before one was named Walon Vau and the other was named Kal Skirata. This was high command and they all looked very impressive.

"Welcome commanders," Windu started off recognizing both men, "Surely you probably have questions for us so ask those first."

"Just one truly,' Said Bly everyone looking at him, "Why did we chose this moon and not that monster of a planet that we're orbiting."

Everyone looked at each other that question surprisingly wasn't asked very often usually cause that was the last thing on someone's mind when they joined the insurgency.

"Interesting question," Said Valkyrie, "Names Valkyrie by the way you see Imperium has been cut off from all its formerly controlled planets losing vast resources by the empire. However this was cause the republic conquered them all in the bloodiest campaign in history of war. The republic was going to give them back upon the end of the war then the empire took over. And decided unless Imperium demilitarized and allows imperial boots to touch the ground they will be cut off now the imperuimese are a proud warrior people so that was obviously no. This has caused people to starve causing hate and resentment towards the empire who are also being said to have enslaved former brothers and sisters of imperium the lost worlds. So we show up and say we're enemies of the empire planning to because it's fall. They tell us two things one they can't help us militarily because of lack of resources and two we're republic soldiers why should they trust us. So in the end they told us we could set up a base on their moon Ronin instead."

Cody at first was confused on why the empire didn't simply invade but he added two and two together this planet was probably like ancient mandalorians except ten times as big. This would cause a long brutal totally avoidable war. Starving them was more strategic but this planet they were on had farm land but then again it probably couldn't feed the majority of the population of imperium.

"That was your one question kind of wasted actually so far you only know Valks name," Said Paladin calling his comrade by his nick nick name."Well my names Paladon and the others Vill I'm assuming you have heard about our friend Kal skirata and Walon Vau only the men who created Omega and Delta squad."

"Let's get down to business gentlemen," Said Mace Windu, "So as you know the galactic empire has been ruling with an iron fist for three years. It's been enough now another secret rebellion has formed in the mid and inner rim but right now they are to passive bidding their time."

"That's where we come in," Said Skirata entering the conversation, "We plan to split the galaxy into a civil war in order to get the empire out of power. Many already want it but are too scared to rise up we show they can be fought against more will take the risk."

"We are currently trying to convince imperium to join us and go to war but they said it would only increase the suffering of their people," Said Vau. "Which is why we are recruiting former republic soldiers to our cause."

"We plan to use force to cause mayhem for the empire out here in the outer rim,' Said Vill, "Through various means so this is technically your last chance to back out."

"I got no where else to go," Said Cody, "So I guess I'll join this little terrorist organization you got going."

"I was in from the beginning," Said Bly ready for whatever came next.

"In that case you're first mission is already decided upon," Said Mace windu, "Ion squad was carrying very valuable information when they were intercepted by the empire two of them are still 've located where they are being held you will be attached to a strike team to rescue the two surviving members of Ion squad."

Cody knew that breaking into an imperial prison was already hard getting someone out even harder. Getting someone off the planet was damn near suicidal but they however these were his orders he was now a soldier he would follow them.

"It will be done my generals," He said unsure what to identify command as when speaking to them.

The two clone troopers then left the building together and Rex had returned to pick them up this time however there were two other clone troopers in the speeder with him. One man was named Steelhammer he wore chrome republic commando armor and the other was an arc trooper Cody identified as Captain Fordo.

"We're meeting up with one more guy at the hangat," Said Rex as Cody and Bly jumped into the speeder, "He's in charge of this little operation we got going."

Just who was this man that was in charge of this little operation he had seen fighting all over the galaxy. He led a squad of commandos and was considered one of the deadliest soldiers in the military. This man was no other then republic commando Boss. Boss stood next to the imperial shuttle as the rest of the team arrived.

"Haul ass into the ship we don't got all day I 'll explain the plan once your in," Said Boss quite impatient knowing the empire could always decide to execute the two survivors whenever they wanted to.

Cody got in the ship and saw several sets of stormtrooper armor waiting for them and judging by the model of shuttle. He began to understand Boss's plan this could actually work . Boss got inside the shuttle as the two pilots ignited take off.

"You intend to have us escort the two commandos disguised as stormtroopers," Said Cody right off the bat.

"Not entirely you see that will get us into the prison but not out . You see that's the hard part escaping," Said Boss luckily I have a plan, "Steelhammer here is an expert hacker he's going to get into the system and fake an ecution order and we'll escort the two commandos to their so called execution. However I can guarantee it won't take them long to figure out that there is no planned execution even with the fake order we need to sneak into the city before then. Once in we ditch these stormtrooper armors and bare normal cloth then we should be able to successfully sneak off back to the shuttle. Should nothing go wrong."

However Cody saw that Boss was almost expecting something to go wrong which was probably why this mission wasn't just him and Steelhammer.

"That's why we're here I'm assuming."

"Correct you are congratulations you're now third in command I'm first Rex was always second and now you're third."

Everyone quickly began changing out their old armor for standard stormtrooper armor. Boss of course downing the armor of an officer wearing an orange pauldron. The ship blasted into hyperspace carrying the break out crew.

 **Super Star destroyer**

Commander Neyo was in charge of a fleet comprised of special forces and marines. It was an elite fighting force either way. Neyo however had something unexpected happen right now he was in the presence of Ranger a storm commando who was the only survivor of his group everyone else had been killed. Neyo was wondering how to rogue clone troopers could've taken on so many elite troopers.

"Ranger care to explain what exactly happened down in tatooine," Said Neyo his voice was cold and cruel changed by years of war. He was considered the coldest and cruelest among the clones.

"We were fighting two clones at first they manage to evade us for awhile and kill some of us on the way. We thought we trapped them in the cannon however mandalorian mercenaries saved them. We thought we'd end it in a shootout in the Mos Eisley yet the mandos still got us sir."

Neyo was silent for a moment he was not pleased with this at all.

"Mandos that it," He said he heard about mandalorians they were deadly, "They're mercenaries we can track them down as for the rogue clones they'll turn up . Follow me you're being resigned ."

The two elite imperial soldiers walked together leaving Neyo's office. They came to a separate room inside was one imperial nova storm trooper an honor guard. He had a mixture of a team some shadow troopers others storm commandos and one shadow evo.

"Welcome to best team in the fleet of elite soldiers under command of Sergeant Nova," Said Neyo shaking hands with the nova trooper, "This is your team and the current assigned to hunting those mercs down."

"Welcome aboard commando," Said the Nova trooper who was the sergeant Neyo had referred to, "You got a name or is it just TK 18945 ."

"Names Ranger sir and I will serve to the best of my abilities," Said Ranger who was glad to be apart of the force. This clearly meant he was one of the best or Neyo wouldn't have put him here.

"Well here's the chain of command I'm in charge of course however the shadow evo there he's second in command his name Six he's easily my best man,"

Ranger saw Six stair at him for a moment as if he was studying him observing him. Determining if he would be of use to him or not.

"What did you specialize in." Six said his arms crossed as he stared at the commando carefully.

"I received enhanced training in close quarters,sharpshooting,sabotage,unconventional warfare, and advanced recon but we were all trained in that I specialized urecon."

"You could've just said recon and I would've assumed you received enhanced training in everything else but you didn't mention stealth what's the point of black armor if you weren't trained in stealth."

"It was incorporated into my unconventional warfare and advanced recon training sir."

Neyo had watched the conversation spilled and how Six kept questioning Ranger for a good twenty minutes . They had a job to it would be better if they got to it.

"Save your questioning of the skills of Ranger for later boys you got mandos to hunt and they aren't easy to hunt so get to it."

Neyo quickly redirected their attention it didn't matter who was incharge of the squad Neyo out ranked them whatever he ordered them to do they would do. He had just ordered them to get to work and this was what they were doing.

 **Imperial world with secret prison location**

The entire team stood in the shuttle clad in stormtrooper armor they all waited for a second while Steel Hammer hacked into the empire.

"Alright we're in let's move before someone finds something suspicious," Said Steel hammer grabbing his E-11 blaster rifle putting his electronic tablet down.

Boss lead the way everyone else filing behind as if they were a patrol no one questioned their presence so far. They moved through the hallway past numerous storm troopers they came to an elevator opened it and filed in. Boss clicked a specific floor level and they began to move up once it stopped on a specific level the doors opened. However they met naval commandos who were all over the hall way. Finally they were stopped by the commanding officer among the naval commandos.

"Troopers are you lost cause I was not informed of letting regs up here,"

Cody whispered very silently a curse without turning his mic on realizing that these guys weren't going to be easily fooled. However Boss wasn't going to give in so easily he had rehearsed exactly what he would say till it sounded real in his head.

"I have an order bring prisoners Climber and Trace to their execution" Said Boss, "Go ahead and check I am patient."

The naval commando officer took out his data pad and checked over the details. It was nerve racking Cody getting ready at any second to quickly shoot the officer and then start shooting the other guards. The Naval commando officer stopped and he seemed like he was getting suspicious of the entire order.

"Well if it's an execution I guess the empire won't care if we do it now these guys don't exactly teach anyone a lesson by dieing they're clones no one cares."

Cody and Bly were enraged and now Cody wanted to shoot him with the smug tone of voice he had. Boss and Rex remained calm but began to worry that their plan was going to have to change.

"Perhaps as a warning to any other clones that have gone rogue," Suggested Boss trying to solve this without blaster fire.

"Clones don't learn buddy no matter how many you shoot they're stubborn which was what made them good cannon founder during the clone wars ."

Now Rex was ready to shoot him he had just crossed a line not only insulting every living vlone but every man who'd died during the clone wars. Boss didn't like him but he wasn't going to kill him if he didn't have to.

"Listen we have orders if we don't fill out our orders to the letter then it'll be on your head not mine and you'll have to answer for it."

The naval commando officer was now getting annoyed with Boss and his wanting to execute the two clones publicly.

"I have strict orders not to let those two clones live this hallway alive from Lord Vader himself and I will follow those orders to the letter. I have no clue where this entire execution thing came from but I'm getting oddly suspicious ."

Cody saw one naval commando aiming his blaster at Boss without hesitation Rex fired his blaster striking the naval commando in the neck. In a quick sequence Bly and Cody shot the officer in the chest killing him. Fordo and Steel Hammer then opened fire shooting two other Naval commandos up. Boss quickly opened fire as he charged forward killing several as he approached the cell. Cody and Bly provided him cover as the Naval commandos took cover in the cells. Bly took out a grenade and chucked across the hall way it exploded shaking the place and killing five others. The laser fire stopped but no one lowered their blasters incase someone was still alive. Quickly Fordo and Bly took to watching the elevator door while rex and Cody went around to clear the area of any enemies.

Steel Hammer quickly hacked into the door and unlocked it revealing the two commandos who were chained one Tracer was tortured most likely tactics to get the other to talk.

"Either way I'm breaking you out but did you say anything?" Boss asked curiously seeing the stress the two had on their face.

"I told them everything," Said Climber, "I told them about the classified underground classified gold stash under jabba's palace that we hid during the clone wars."

"So they bought your lie did they."

"I didn't lie Boss during the war we found a separatist bank me and the boys looted it and needed a place to hide all the gold."

"I would report you if we really were still republic soldiers I just want you to know that."

Several rounds of blaster fire broke out and a red bolt flew behind Boss however it was over in a few seconds.

"Boss they're on to us," Yelled Bly who had shot several stormtroopers coming from the elevator.

"How are gonna get out of here?" Asked Steel Hammer, "I mean look they're probably waiting at the elevator for us to come down."

Boss cursed to himself as he walked out into the hallway the only way in and out was threw that elevator and the imperials were probably waiting for them.

"I got a plan but it might not work," Said Boss, "If it does we'll live I swear we."

Hordes of stormtroopers gathered at the elevator waiting for Boss and the prisoners to try and escape. An officer among them waiting for them with his grim look however to his surprise he saw the naval commandos exit.

"Some stormtroopers who were actually rogue clones in disguise tried breaking the prisoners out however they almost succeeded and in the middle of the fight both prisoners were killed," Said the naval commando in front, "Everything was dealt with."

"Good job trooper go get some rest it's well deserved I'm sure," Said the officer.

The naval commandos saluted the officer and in perfect formation walked away so far they had been able to conceal their blaster holes. Since the naval commando who just announced everything was actually Boss.

"Idiots," Boss remarked under his breath as he entered the hangar and was met by two pilots.

"Boss we sustained a problem," Said one whispering to him.

"Whatever it is Hawk let me guess the shuttle was compromised big deal just use another one and hurry before our ruse is discovered ."

"That's not the issue Boss the issue is if we use a different shuttle it's gonna have a tracker and it will lead them back to ronin I'm just warning you of this cause we're going to change route."

"Son of bitch I thought we were in the clear," Said Boss putting his hand against his head.

A blaster bolt flew over his head followed by stop them. Everyone ran towards an imperial shuttle and hoped in it. The two pilots quickly got to the cockpit. The ship began to take off as stormtroopers blasted it. The ship then quickly took off blasting into hyperspace so fast the pilots had basically picked a random planet to fly to.

"Hawk where are we going?" Asked Boss knowing they hadn't selected Ronin.

"Sir we chose a random planet we aren't going to know for awhile I'm sorry," Said hawk as the made their escape.

"Well isn't that just great we're on a ship with a tracking device headed to an unknown planet and we're all fugitives is their any good news to any of this." Cody began to complain.

"Yeah we managed to sneak everyone's original armor on this shuttle and that's not being tracked so you can smile about that."

"I'm overjoyed right now can't you tell I can die in the piece of armor I thought I'd never where again a few days ago."

 **These take awhile to make because I'm working on multiple things at once and this has lower views for some reason sorry about that but if it gets more views and a few more followers it'll become a bigger priority.**


End file.
